One Long Day
by Ac3687
Summary: "After the Kyuubi attack, Orochimaru decides to make his move on the Jinchuuriki container. Bringing Anko along, however, may have been a mistake." Anko adoption fic with a Naruto who grows and progresses naturally. Please read and review.


**One Long Day**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and do not profit off of this work in any way.

Anko was nervous. She and Orochimaru had done some "questionable" things while she had studied under him, but this was on another level. They had entered a protected war in the Konoha Hospital. Well, entered might not have been the right word, more like they had broken in. An ANBU had been stationed at the entrance, and Orochimaru had knocked him unconscious, stored his body in a closet and left a henged clone in his place.

The Kyuubi had attacked not 4 hours before, and instead of helping out with the recover Orochimaru had her breaking into some seeming empty hospital ward. Something wasn't right.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't you think..." Anko began.

"Shh, child, don't worry. What we are about to o will be of more help to the Leaf than anything we could do out there."

"OK." She replied, but still her feeling of uneasiness remained.

Seemingly at random Orochimaru stopped in front of one of the doors.

"Here," he chuckled to himself.

Opening the door Orochimaru's body blocked her sight into the room, but she could hear the unmistakeable cries of a young baby. Pushing past Orochimaru Anko entered the room. The room was bare except for a crib in the center surrounded by 4 candles. One at each corner of the crib. She approached the crib, and inhaled sharply.

"Kawaiii,"she whispered. A mop of blonde hair sat on the child's head, and three light whiskers stood out on either cheek. "Hello little one." She reached a hand into the crib and he grabbed one of her fingers; his cries suddenly silenced.

"Yes, he is quite cute isn't he," Orochimaru said from beside her. Anko was surprised by his presence, and had to suppress a shiver from running down her spine. "Look here," he said, pulling back the blanket covering the child's stomach.

"Is that a seal?" She asked, staring at the complex calligraphy circling on the boy's stomach.

"Indeed it is, placed by our beloved 4th Hokage moments before his death," Orochimaru replied. "This, my ear, isn't just a seal. This is the Kyuubi."

Now Anko was really nervous.

"W-w-what are you going to do with him?" She whispered but Orochimaru wasn't listening.

"Just think about what one could do with all that chakra," he said to himself. "Of course, there is the problem of the fox, but there must be some way to separate the fox's power from its personality. Some way to seal its personality further. If only I'd been able to study Kushina while she was alive. Have to take him, can't pass this up."

With that he began to reach into the crib but as he did the boy suddenly started sobbing. Great racking sobs. Anko knew she had to act fast. Orochimaru had really disturbed her. Sure, everything they'd done hadn't been entirely on the level. She'd helped him experiment with strange jutsu, gone on missions not sanctioned by the Hokage, not to mention the mark on her neck. But this was on another level. She couldn't let him take this child.

So, moving as fast as she could she reached out and grabbed the child. Pulling him to her breast she began backing away towards the windows; the still smoldering fires covering Konoha illuminating her from behind.

"Kukuku, Anko-chan, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You're not taking him," she whispered.

"Is that so? And who's going to stop me? You?" Suddenly, his face grew darker. "Don't make me laugh."

Raising his hand, Orochimaru made a sign, and Anko's body was seized by incredible pain. Holding the child tightly she dropped to her knees.

"Do you think that mark on your neck is for show?" He asked. "You're mine Anko, your body at least. Do you know why I took you on as an apprentice You're my cover, nothing more. You're there so people can say 'Oh that Orochimaru may be strange, but look at him shaping the next generation of ninja. You're nothing but a tool and I'm starting to think you've outlived your usefulness."

Anko held back tears as Orochimaru advanced on her. She was heartbroken, but she had to think of a way out. That was when she noticed the nin in the doorway. Though an ANBU mask covered his face, she would've known that silver hair anywhere.

"Kakashi," she whispered.

Orochimaru spun around as a kunai flew towards his head from the doorway, catching it with his tongue.

"Leave, Orochimaru. Leave now." Kakashi said, his voice empty of emotion.

"Kukuku, o you think you can take me Kakashi-kun? Even with that stolen Sharingan, do you really?"

"No, but that's why I contacted the Sandaime first. How do you feel about having the whole village breathing down your neck? Because that boy _is_ special, and they _are_ coming."

Orochimaru paused, an uncertain look quickly crossed his face.

"Bullshit, you're bluffing," he said, with less confidence than he had intended.

"Can't you feel them? I can. The Sandaime is what, 20? 30 seconds away? If I were you, I'd've been gone 20 seconds ago. And do _you_ think I can't hold you off until they are here?"

He was right, Orochimaru could sense them now. He knew the game was up, he had to flee. He had known today was to be his last day as a leaf-nin, but he had thought things would have gone differently. The leaf should have been weaker after an attack of this magnitude. He had underestimated them.

"This isn't over," he said looking back and forth between Anko and Kakashi as he sank into the ground.

Anko placed her back against the wall as the tears she'd been holding back finally burst forth. She hugged the child fiercely as she placed several kisses on his face. She felt Kakashi standing over her. She looked up suspiciously at him as she pulled out a kunai. He may have saved her, but she wasn't going to let him take the child without a fight. Her tears had dried in an instant.

"Whoa there," he said kneeling down, and pulling off his mask. "I just want to make sure you two are OK."

"We're fine Kakashi," she said. "aren't we..." She realize she didn't even know his name.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he supplied.

"Aren't we, Naru-chan." Feeling some of her strength return, she stood up. "where's the thrid? Were you just bluffing?"

"No, one of my nin-ken is with him. I' imagine they're trying to catch Orochimaru before he escapes."

Anko let out a sigh of relief. She had been scared Orochimaru was going to return any secon She still couldn't believe it. This morning ha started like any other. Then as night fell, the Kyuubi had attacked and she had fought along with everybody else. Then, betrayal. Now, she just wanted to sleep. But she wasn't going to hand over Naruto to just anybody.

"Kakashi, could you find me a chair?" She asked. I really need to sit.

"Of course, but we should get someplace safer first. Let's go to the tower."

And so they did. Anko carried Naruto the whole way and before long she was seated in a chair in the Hokage's office. Kakashi stood in a corner, watching as Anko beamed at the chil, and as Naruto coo'd back at her. Before long, however, both were asleep. Kakashi worried that she may drop the child in her sleep, but as he approached he saw that she had rigged the baby's blanket into a kind of papoose.

He couldn't help but smile. After a day filled with destruction, finally a happy ending. And he couldn't help but think that Minato, and Kushina were smiling from the afterlife.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, not really. When he'd hear about Naruto he hadn't truly believed that either, not in his heart of hearts. But here, in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi's eyes was evidence of just how far his student had fallen. Corpses lined the walls. Some of them were even leaf-nin, and most of them he recognized. Here, a ninja presumed MIA; there, one who had died during a mission with Orochimaru, his body presumably lost to the enemy. And in the middle of all this madness the student he had managed to track to this abomination of a laboratory.

"Orochimaru, what have you done!" He shouted.

Orochimaru just chuckled. Staring at Sarutobi and the ANBU he had brought for backup. Sarutobi had wanted to bring more, but there were still so many people who need help after the attack.

"Attempting to kidnap a child, desecrating the corpses of your allies. To see how far you've fallen... it makes me sick." He spat.

"You never did understand me, Sarutobi-sensei," Orochimaru replied mockingly. "How far I've fallen? Look how close I am to immortality! Your beliefs only ever served to hold me back. And now, my time with you is done. Come, let us finish this."

With that they sprang into action. Orochimaru quickly took out the ANBU, and he and Sarutobi proceeded to play out one of the oldest stories every told: student pitted against master to determine who really is the strongest.

* * *

Sarutobi was more pissed at himself then he could've believed possible. He'd had Orochimaru dead-to-rights, but he couldn't pull the trigger. Some part of him still believed Orochimaru coul be saved.

"Stupid, foolish old man," he berated himself as he headed towards the Hokage tower. Still, he had to admit that he was relieved the boy was safe, though Orochimaru's final words to him had sent a chill down his spine.

"I'll be back for the boy sensei. He _will_ be mine."

Sarutobi shuddered again, and though he knew Kakashi was there to protect the boy he found himself traveling a little faster towards the tower.

When he arrived to-what he supposed was once again to be-his office he found an odd sight. Kakashi, still in his ANBU uniform but without his mask, stood in one corner reading while Orochimaru's apprentice slept in a chair with Naruto asleep in her arms in another corner. As he approached Kakashi he couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed it was Jirairya's book.

"I've heard that book was a failure," he said, keeping his voice down so as not to awaken the two sleeping in the other corner.

"Oh, it's not so bad. And if that brat is anything like his namesake we should expect great things from him."

"Very true, though considering his parents and their... last gift to him, I think we can expect great things anyway. Now, own t business, what exactly happened tonight?"

"Well, I was standing watch over the child as ordered when I felt Orochimaru approaching. I conceale myself to see how things woul play out. After he knocked out the door guard I summoned Pakkun, and sent him to find you. After Orochimaru and Anko entered the room..." Kakashi proceed to explain what else had happened up until they had arrived at the tower. "An, well, here we are." He snapped his book shut for emphasis.

"Come, let's sit," Sarutobi sighed. The two sat themselves by the window, and watched as the sun began to rise over Konoha. Most of the fires had been quenched, and it seemed as though the city had finally been able to take one long, deep breath.

_Why Minato? Why did you have to leave me with this mess?_ He thought to himself. _Why do leaf-nin have to be so goddamned willing to sacrifice themselves_

"You'll have to be officially debriefed tomorrow after I'm Hokage again." And Anko-chan will have to be questioned as well."

"Questioned? You mean interrogated?!" Kakashi replied, surprised. "But why? She saved the boy."

"Yes, and I wouldn't put it past my former student to have left her here as a plant. Still, I have faith in her. She seems like she was taken in by him, the same way I was. Kakashi, do you know how old she is?"

"Umm, well, we went to the academy around the same time. So maybe... 16"

"16, and already so scarred. You know the Shodaime built this village to protect the children, and look at us, still sending them off to fight our battles for us. What are we? What are we really?"

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said, taken aback.

"Never min my ramblings Kakashi-kun. Why on't you take Anko and Naruto upstairs. You'll fin an empty bedroom at the end of the hall. I'm sure they'll be more comfortable there. An I want you to stand watch at the door. I want you to protect them, but don't let Anko leave either. I want to talk to her first. I'll send someone to check on the boy in a few hours."

"Hai," Kakashi said, lowering his mask.

After the trio had left Sarutobi stood looking out over the village. He'd have to give a speech tomorrow. He always hated giving speeches. And this one would be especially tough. Still, seeing Naruto, and how strong he seemed had brought some sense of hope back to him. And the boy already had people looking out for him.

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile as he sat to write his speech.

* * *

"God today has been long," Kakashi sighed to himself as he stood watch over the door. He couldn't help but think about Minato and Kushina, and he began to feel a few tears slide down his cheeks behind his mask.

"Sensei, Rin, Obito, Uzumaki-san. I hope you're all together out there somewhere. I really do."

He pulled his book out and continued reading as he stood watch. Relaxed, but alert.

* * *

Several hours later Anko awoke disoriented. She blinked herself awake, and her strange surroundings put her on high alert. The room was plain. Yellow-ish white walls, a night-stand, a chair, and the bed she was lying in. A small window sat high on the wall, and that really helped to complete the image that she was stuck in a jail cell. Still, usually jail cells didn't have wooden doors.

Then, she noticed the child lying next to her, and the events of last night came rushing back. After Kakashi had brought her up here she'd encircled Naruto in pillows and passed out.

Now, in the cold hard light of the morning she realized she really didn't know what to do. Last night, all she could thing about was protecting the kid, but she didn't know anything about children. She ha to find somebody who did, so trying hard not to look at Naruto she slipped out of the bed, and made her way to the door. Kakashi stood on the other side.

"Morning, sunshine," he said.

"What time is it?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, around 4 or so. You missed all the excitement. The Sandaime is Hokage again. Gave a big speech about everybody coming together in times of hardship. It was moving."

Anko couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not with that damnable mask of his in place, so she decided to just ignore him.

"Whatever, is somebody gonna come for the kid?" She asked, still not really sure how to feel.

"Ho, last night you wouldn't let him for for the world, now you wanna get rid of him"

"Well, I mean, I don't really know the first things about kids. Last night I just wanted to make sure he was safe from Orochimaru. Shouldn't a nurse take him or something?"

"Well, a nurse did come and check on him this morning, fed him and everything. She said he's fine for now. Hokage-sama just thought you'd be freaked out if you woke up and he was gone so they decided to leave him there for now."

"Oh, well OK I guess. But I'll just be on my way now. I could really use a hot shower. And I'm no good for the kid anyway, y'know?' She said attempting to move past Kakashi.

"Uh-uh-uh," he said, blocking her path. "You have to stay in there for now. Hokage's orders. Everybody's got questions for you."

"Aw, c'mon Kakashi-kun, I could make it worth your while," she said, seductively placing a hand on his chest. Even with the mask on she could tell Kakashi paused to consider her offer for a few seconds.

"No, that's okay. I'd like my head to stay exactly where it is." He said after a long pause.

"Haha, I was just messing with you. Don't be so serious Kakashi."

Kakashi just chuckled as she reentered the room. She did understand the need to keep her locked up for now. She had gone willingly with Orochimaru the night before to the hospital. Hell she had gone along with a lot of things which in hindsight she probably should have questioned more thoroughly. Still, she had always been loyal to the leaf.

Back in the room she had a chance to examine the kid a little more thoroughly than she had the night before. He really was a cutie she had to admit. Between the blonde mop of hair and the whiskers she could tell he'd definitely be a real lady killer when he got older. He was so tiny though. It was hard for her to believe such a tiny thing would be a full-grown man and not much time at all.

She pulled back the blankets, and looked at his stomach again. The seal had faded, and was now barely visible. She placed her arm on top of it. It was strange. There was a buzzing just below the surface of the skin.

"So much power in such a tiny thing," she murmured. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of terror at that thought. She'd seen that fox kill far better shinobi than she. But looking at this child she felt oddly at peace. She ran her hands through his hair, and then sat on the floor to wait.

Around half an hour later the Hokage showed up with a nurse. The nurse took Naruto while the Hokage sat and questioned her. He had her give a full recount of the night before. Then, he made her give an account of how involved she had been in Orochimaru's activities an experiments. To the Hokage it seemed that was not very much at all. Later, when Anko found out about the true depths of Orochimaru's depravity the words he ha spoken to her the night before became painfully obvious.

"Well, I believe you, if that means anything," Sarutobi began, "but you are going to have to be fully debriefed; likely by a Yamanaka."

She cringed at the though of someone crawling around in her head like that, but was understanding.

"And of course we'll have to have somebody skilled in seals come in to take a look at that one on your shoulder. But, I have to say, I am proud to still have you as a leaf shinobi Anko-chan. When the chips were down last night you did the right thing."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," she replied. She tried to keep a straight face, but inside she was beaming.

"You should go home now, and get some rest. I'll send someone for you in the morning," he said, beginning to rise.

"Wait, I have to ask: What's going to happen to Naruto now?"

"Ah, well, it's quite sad. Both of his parents perished last night. So, for now we'll have to hire a wet nurse to look after him. Then, when he's strong enough we'll have to send him to the orphanage."

"Oh," she whispered. She had grown up in the Konohan orphanage herself, and while it wasn't a terrible existence it had nothing on having a real family. Still, she had made it out just fine, and she was sure he would too.

"Yes, quite sad, but still. I'm sure he'll find people to care for him, and I'm sure you'll see him again," the Hokage replied with a knowing wink. "Now, you really bust be going home. I insist."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"And you too Kakashi! I know you're listening."

"C'mon Anko, I'll walk with you," Kakashi said, opening the door with a sheepish grin.

* * *

After she got back to her apartment Anko slumped down in her chair and sighed. It had been a long, long two days. Looking around she couldn't help but notice the pictures of herself and Orochimaru which littered the apartment. Before they had brought her great joy. Now, though, she could feel a pang of hurt deep down that she didn't think would every go away.

Looking at one of the pictures now, she wondered how she ever could have been so foolish. Now she could see the darkness in his eyes, and how the smile never quite reach them. That night she smashed everything that reminded her of him in the apartment.

Then, she burned what she couldn't smash.

* * *

A/N: To be clear, I have no particular pairings in mind for any of the characters, but it will be some form of an Anko adoption fic. Though not right away.


End file.
